


Angels Among Us

by danigirl352



Category: Angels - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigirl352/pseuds/danigirl352
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan Andrews meet a new girl in the local Cafe, his life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Among Us

“Have we met before?” Logan Andrews asked the girl who was seated at the Café counter next to him. Ever since he had walked in the Café he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He wasn’t sure why, but she seemed so familiar to him. Maybe it was the long brown hair like his longtime girlfriend Sara McArthur who had dumped him after dating for over a year. Or it could have been her southern accent that made her sound like his best friend since grade school Karl Jensen.

“I don’t think so.” She replied flashing him the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, it’s just that you seem so familiar to me.  
“It’s okay, you’re actually the first teenager I’ve meet since I arrived in town last Monday. My father had business here with one of the locals so I’m here until he’s finished. He’s teaching me all about the family business so I get to travel with him to all sorts of places during the summer. By the way I’m Angela Morgan.”

 

“I’m Logan Andrews, it’s nice to meet you.” Logan extended his hand to her, he already liked this girl. She was easy to talk to. To bad she was only here for a short time. He could use a friend like her. “What kind of business is your father in?” he asked.

Angela shook his hand holding it in hers a little longer than most would. “He council’s people who have lost loved ones to help them move on with their lives.”

“Wow, that can’t be an easy job being around death so much.”

“It can get hard, but in the end when you’re able to help them find peace it can be very rewarding. We help them realize their loved one is in a better place, and that God is taking care of them.”

Logan took a deep breath and slowly released it. He couldn’t even imagine having a job that important. To be able to help people like that was great, it was something he wished he could do with his life. “I wonder what heaven is like sometimes, and if it’s as wonderful as people make it out to be?” He told her.

“Do me a favor and close your eyes.” Angela took a sip of her soda and smiled as she set it back down on the counter.

Logan hesitated for a moment, but then closed his eyes and allowed her to take both his hands into hers. “Now imagine you’re in your favorite place with no one around to bother you. You’re very relaxed and have never been happier. The sun is shining and feels great on your skin. To me that’s heaven. 

Angela let go of his hands and he opened his eyes feeling happy for some reason.

When she smiled, her eyes lit up making Logan feel as though he didn’t have a worry in the world. He couldn’t help but want to get to know her better. “So, have you gotten a chance to look around town yet?”

“Not yet, I’ve been busy helping my dad. Today’s the first day I’ve actually gotten out by myself.”

“I could show you around if you want?” Logan grabbed his wallet, took out enough money for his and Angela’s drinks and set it on the counter. “The drinks are on me today,” he said.

“Thanks, and I’d love for you to show me the town.” Angela stood up and looped her arm through his. “Lead the way,” she said motioning toward the door.

As they stepped out into the sunshine he guided Angela across the street to the local bookstore. “This is where I come to get all my books. Mr. Charles owns the shop. He’s a great guy and knows a lot about the books he sells. Not like the big bookstore chains. They don’t know anything past the title of the book. That’s why I prefer to come here. Mr. Charles always knows exactly what I need.” Logan tried the door, but found it locked. “I wonder why he’s closed. He never closes before five,… ever.” He wondered out loud.

“Maybe he had something important to do today.” Angela suggested.

“It must be very important, he hasn’t closed early in… well he’s never closed early as far as I can remember.”  
Logan showed Angela all of main street noticing along the way that many of his regular hangouts were also closed. “So where are you staying while you’re in town?” He asked as they rounded the corner. He was expecting this block to be busy. It was where all the local teenagers hung out, but it was just as empty as Main Street. He stopped and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Where could everyone be? “I’m sorry, I’m not sure where everyone is. I wanted to introduce you to some of the kids, but I don’t know where they are.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the kid that was killed last week?”

Logan stared at Angela for a moment. “What do you mean the kid who died?”

“You didn’t hear? Last week a local boy was killed in town. He was crossing the street when he was hit by a drunk driver.”  
Logan was stunned. How in the world did he not know about this? “Do you know who it was?”

“I can’t remember his name, but my dad is with his parents right now. That’s why we’re in town. His mother is convinced that although she knows her son is dead, that his spirit is somehow trapped here.”

“That’s crazy, everyone knows that when you die your spirit goes to heaven.”

“You see that’s where you’re wrong. Sometimes a soul gets confused or lost and doesn’t move on right away. Some have unfinished business and refuse to go into the light until they find someone to help them, others simply don’t realize they are dead. That’s where my father and I come in. We help the family’s try and find a way to help their loved one go into the light and find peace.”

“Can you take me to where your dad is, maybe I know these people and can help somehow?” Logan’s heart began to race and his hands were getting clammy. He knew something was horribly wrong. He had to have known this boy, he knew just about everyone in town.

“I can take you, but you have to promise me to stay calm.” Angela took Logan’s hand into hers as if to reassure him things would be okay.  
Logan intertwined his fingers with Angela’s and let her lead the way. The moment her hand touched his a feeling of calmness washed over him. He no longer could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing returned to normal. He let her lead the way across town to where her father was.

“I need to show you something before I take you to my father. It’s important you see the grave where the boy is buried. It will help you when you try and comfort his parents.” Angela turned onto Brayden Rd. where the cemetery was. She led Logan through the tall black gates that stood at the entryway to the cemetery. She never once let go of his hand as they followed the winding road to the top of the hill. There underneath a tall oak tree was a grave covered with fresh flowers. Angela turned to face Logan blocking his view of the name on the grave.

“I must warn you that this will be hard for you to see.”  
Logan tried to look over Angela’s shoulder at the name, but she blocked his view. “What do you mean it will be hard for me? I might not even know this boy.” 

“I didn’t want to tell you this until we got here because you wouldn’t have believed me, but you do know this boy Logan. You know him very well.”

“Enough!” Logan yelled. “You obviously brought me here to see the grave, now get out of my way so I can see who was killed!” Logan shoved past Angela and stopped dead in his tracks. The stone read...  
Logan Matthew Andrews July 24, 1999 – June 8, 2014

“No. It can’t… be… me,” he whispered stumbling backwards.

“I’m sorry Logan, but this was the only way to help you see, and understand, what was happening to you.” Angela reached out touching Logan’s shoulder to try and comfort him. “We should go, there is one more thing I must show you.”

Logan slowly turned around still not understanding why Angela had shown him his grave. Obviously he was one of the few who had chosen not to go into the light. To stay behind for one reason or another, for what that reason was he didn’t know. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the realization that he was dead. 

“Why are you here?” he whispered, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I’m here to help you accept your death so you can finally find peace.”

“I don’t understand something though, how is it I didn’t know I was dead? I don’t remember getting hit by that car, or even seeing a light to go into to.”

Angela took Logan’s hand into hers and started down the hill. “Come with me and it’ll all make sense.”  
They walked in silence, Logan trying to recall the day that he died, but to no avail. Before he knew it they were standing outside his house. Everyone he knew was there, Mr. Charles and all his friends and family. He ran up to Mr. Charles, “It’s okay, I’m here,” he yelled.

“They can’t hear you, remember, you’re dead. You can only see them because you’re stuck in between worlds.”

Logan took a step backwards slowly looking around at everyone who had come to pay their last respects to his parents. He didn’t know he had so many people that cared about him, even old lady Chambers was here. He had thought she hated him, she was always yelling at him for making her American Bulldog bark when walked by her yard.

“Are you ready?” Angela asked taking Logan by the hand to reassure him things would be okay.

“Ready? Ready for what, I thought this is what your wanted me to see.”

“This is only part of it, I want you to see how staying here is affecting your parents.”

“My parents?” Logan whispered under his breath. “I have to see them, where are they?” He rushed into the house scanning each room for his parents finally finding his father sitting on the living room couch with his Aunt Edna.

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” his father mumbled as a tear rolled down his cheek. It was just last week we were making plans to go on a white water rafting trip this fall, and now I’ll never see him again.” His dad buried his face in his hands openly sobbing while Aunt Edna tried to comfort him.  
Logan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Ha had never seen his father cry before. He desperately wanted to go to him and comfort him, to tell him he was still here and that everything would be okay.

“Your mother is upstairs in your room, you should go and see her. My father is with her.”

Logan followed Angela up the stairs to what had been his room. They walked through the door to see his mother sitting on the edge of the bed clutching his favorite hockey jersey. Her face was pale except for the red blotches that showed she had been crying. Next to her sat a man who looked like he was in his fifties. He was well dressed and holding his mother’s hand in his. This must be Angela’s father he thought as he moved closer to his mother.

“Jessica,” the man said calmly. “This isn’t healthy, you have to stop blaming yourself for his death. It was his time and not yours.”

His mother stood up and crossed the room still holding the jersey tight to her chest. “I can’t help it, it was me that the car should have hit. I was the one who stepped off the curb first, but Logan saw the car coming towards me and pushed me out of the way. He never had a chance to get out of the way himself. He put himself in danger to save me. Then when I held his broken body in my arms I begged him not to leave me.”

Angela’s father stood up and crossed the room gently placing his hands on mother’s shoulders. “Any mother would have done that Jessica. I too would have begged my daughter not to leave me. It’s natural to want to save them.”

“You don’t understand I feel as though he’s still here somehow. Like his soul is stranded here for some reason. I believe that reason is because I begged him to stay. How could I have done that, he belongs in heaven. Not here trapped because of me.”

Logan gasped as the memories of that day came flooding back to him. His mother stepping off the curb, him seeing that car running the red light and coming straight toward her. He saw himself pushing her out of the way and himself in the air after the car hit him head on. He could feel the pain as his body made contact with the pavement breaking half the bones in his body. He saw his mother’s tears as she kneeled over him begging him not to leave her and to hold on. He remembered seeing the bright light and choosing not to go into it, but to stay with his mom instead. After all how could he leave her when she was begging him not to? He loved his mother and couldn’t leave her until he knew she would be okay.

“Do you understand now why I have come for you? I’m here to help you move on, to help you understand that until you do your mother and father will never truly be able to move forward with their lives. As long as they feel as though you’re still here they’ll be in pain.”

“I understand, but how do I know that if I choose to leave they’ll be able to move on with their lives?”

“I promise my father will not only help them heal, but will open his arms to you and let you look over them until it’s their turn to join you.”

Logan looked over at his mother. He knew he had to move on, that it was the only way she could begin to forgive herself. “Who are you?” he asked Angela as a bright light began to appear before him.

“Don’t you know? I’m you’re guardian angel. I was sent here to help you move on and find peace. That’s why I look so familiar to you. I’ve always been with you. Even on that fateful day, I was there waiting in the light to help you understand what had happened to you.”

Logan smiled as his body filled with the peacefulness that seemed to radiate from the light. “Thank you,” he whispered as they stepped into the light together. He knew that his parents would be able to begin the healing process now and he prayed his mother would somehow be able to forgive herself and realize that a mother’s love for her child was strong, but a child’s love for their parents was just as strong. Strong enough in fact to give their own life for them.


End file.
